


we going SPACE SQUAD

by sleepyshiba



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: '97 line bros, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Sci-Fi, a little bit mass effect influenced, idk what ships yet, space military AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: a loona in space au :)crossposted on AFF under iarenhi





	1. it's CAPTAIN haseul now

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, sorry for leaving my twice mafia au for so long. been working on another twice au fic when this idea sprang in my head :o  
> i'm like a ho for space related topics and i just had to write it out, like it wouldn't leave my thoughts at allllll  
> anyways, hope you like it! stream butterfly and don't forget to vote!! :)

Earth, Year 21XX

0800 Hours 

Seoul, South Korea

United Earth Alliance’s, United Korea Branch, Military Space Station & Dock

 

/

 

Haseul was not a troublemaker. 

At least… she tried not to be. 

But when you’re friends with one Jung Jinsoul _and_ Ha Sooyoung, you’re bound to be dragged into trouble whether you like it or not. 

Don’t get her wrong, she loves those two to death. As Jinsoul once said, they’re each other’s _‘ride or die’_. Sooyoung had guffawed into her drink but agreed with the statement. Mind you, this was when they were all getting plastered after returning from a rather grueling field assignment. 

 

 

 _Anyways_ . Back to the situation at hand. Haseul was not _intentionally_ a troublemaker. 

So when she found herself sitting in her reporting Vice Admiral’s office, she could only assume that the matter was related to her two dorky friends. 

“Sir. With all due respect, I still don’t understand…” 

“Of course. That’s to be expected.” 

Vice Admiral Jaden Jeong folded his hands together, setting his chin upon them. An easy smile was on his face, as if he didn’t just ask her to do the impossible. 

“I _am_ asking you to perform an unprecedented task after all.” 

Haseul remained quiet, still trying to wrap her head around the idea the Vice Admiral just told her.

VA Jeong chuckled. “Let me explain it again.” 

“Basically, what I’m asking for is a mobile tactical squadron… a _squad_ if you will.” 

The Vice Admiral merely laughed at her unimpressed face before continuing. 

“We as the United Earth Alliance are simply spread too thin. Space is massive, as you know. The Alliance’s forces are tasked with protecting current planets, colonies, and other territories among those.” 

Haseul nodded. This basic information was drilled into all the Space Cadets’ heads at every United World University for Space. UWUS, for short. 

“But! The Alliance Fleet can’t exactly pull up whenever there’s minor crimes being committed.” 

VA Jeong paused, amusement creeping on his face. “Even if the image would be hilarious.” 

Ok, even Haseul cracked a grin at that. 

“So! You see the dilemma?” VA Jeong bobbed his head excitedly. “Top Brass wants to test out a couple of solutions. One of my ideas is to assemble specialized mobile tactical squadrons capable of moving quickly and neutralizing the problem efficiently.” 

 

 

A pause. She had to let her brain soak in the information for the second time. Now the next question was: “And you want _me_ to lead one of these squads?” 

The Vice Admiral bobbed his head even faster, if possible. This time, a grin accompanied the motion.  

“And I want _you_ to lead.” 

Ok, so now Haseul was less confused. That didn’t mean she got everything though. 

“Sir, if I may ask… why me? Why not another—?” Her voice came out hesitantly before getting cut off. 

“Oh, c’mon now Haseul. Don’t give me that.” 

VA Jeong held a warm smile. “I’ve taught you at the University myself. I’ve seen how capable you were then and how you’ve grown now. There’s no one else I would trust with this project.” 

Haseul had to pause, or else she’d cry in the Vice Admiral’s office. It wouldn’t be the first time, though. 

But wait, there was still something else bothering her. 

“But Sir, what about—” 

“Your friends, I’m assuming?” VA Jeong had a knowing look. “Don’t worry. If you choose to accept this mission then I’ll take care of that.” 

 

 

Well, _that_ was it basically. Nothing to lose, she supposed. 

“Alright. I accept.” 

 

 

Vice Admiral Jeong smiled giddily, like an excited child in a toy store. “Excellent! Congratulations on your promotion then, _Captain_ Jo Haseul.” 

The Vice Admiral stood up to shake Haseul’s hand. She smiled at his enthusiasm, wasn’t she suppose to be the excited one here? 

She brushed it off; the Vice Admiral’s always been eccentric, even dating back to when he was the trio’s University teacher. 

“So, when are Jinsoul and Sooyoung getting briefed?” 

“Well, I asked them to report here before you arrived. So, maybe right about—” 

 

 

Two knocks at the door rang out.

 

 

“—now.” 

Vice Admiral Jeong chuckled like he was expecting it. “Come in.” 

“Hellooo Professor~ Oh! Haseul, you’re here!” 

Jung Jinsoul’s cheery voice bounced off the walls of the Vice Admiral’s office. Following it was Ha Sooyoung’s. If you wanted to physically hear confidence, then she’s your girl. 

“See, Soul? Told you Haseul would be here.” 

Jinsoul merely grinned as she greeted her. “Seullie! We were looking for you at breakfast.” 

She paused, narrowing her eyes. “Wait, are you in trouble? I swear, whatever it was, it wasn’t me!” 

Haseul snorted, “No, I’m not in trouble.” 

She raised her eyebrow, “Unless you’re hiding something again.” 

“NOPE! I got nothing, ahaha…” 

Jinsoul sheepishly trailed off while Sooyoung kept her mouth shut, looking amused. 

“Ahem. Why don’t you two take a seat. You’re not in trouble this time.” Vice Admiral Jeong suggested. 

“You hear that? _This time._ ” Jinsoul whispered and nudged her two friends as she slouched in her seat. 

“So Professor, what’s up?” 

Haseul had to smile at Jinsoul’s casual attitude. Of course, it was only because Vice Admiral Jeong was their professor at the Academy. Anybody else and Jinsoul would have been put on probation for sure. 

“It’s been years and you still call me Professor.” 

“What can I say, 4 years at space University and it became a habit.” 

“Ah yes. Has it already been 2 years since your graduation?” 

“Yup. And since we became Lieutenants right after.” Sooyoung reminded. 

“My, my, how time has flown by.” VA Jeong’s warm smile returned, as if reminiscing. “Speaking of rank, that’s why I called you all here.” 

 

 

Jinsoul and Sooyoung sat a bit straighter, but still kept their friendly demeanors. It was hard to be serious sometimes when you’ve had history with a goofy professor for 4 years. _Space History_ actually. 

“I’ll keep it short. You two are getting promoted and will be traveling with Haseul to form part of the Alliance’s upcoming tactical Space Squad project.” 

“I—what?” 

“Sir?” 

“Wow, that was _really_ short.” 

The Vice Admiral grinned before actually briefing the two Lieutenants. 

“And there you have it. You two are now promoted to the rank of _Commander_ and you’ll be under the new command of _Captain_ Jo Haseul.” 

Sooyoung blinked. “Starting now?” 

“Starting now.” VA Jeong nodded. He turned to Haseul. “As soon as the three of you are ready, report to Hangar 7. Your new ship will be docked there.” 

Haseul stood up and saluted. Jinsoul and Sooyoung followed suit. 

“Sir!” 

VA Jeong dismissed them cheerfully. “Good luck!” 

 

 

The girls were almost out the door when Haseul turned back. 

“Wait. Exactly _how many_ people are we suppose to have?” 

Vice Admiral Jeong hummed before answering. “As many as you feel necessary. A team is only as good as the chemistry between its members. But do keep in mind that it’s a Squad, not a whole Platoon.” 

Haseul nodded, a bit skeptical. As if finding people with the right synergy and combat abilities that match them would be easy in the United Earth Alliance’s population. That’s not even counting the alien populations! 

 

 

“Oh! I have only one candidate I want to recommend. I’ll forward it to you.” He tapped a few keys on his computer. “Otherwise, I’d suggest you visit the University. Might be some diamond-in-the-roughs there.” 

 

/

 

Haseul marched down the hall, the sound of her standard-issue military boots echoed at a steady pace.  

With Sooyoung and Jinsoul flanking her sides, the three were dressed in their Alliance Navy uniforms. Their new ranks were pinned along the left side of their chest, shining brightly like it just jumped out of the metal press. 

They each carried a standard-issue duffle bag, filled with their personal belongings and snacks and what not. You could only take so much stuff onto a spaceship anyways.  

The only difference in appearance between the three of them was Jinsoul’s black Alliance baseball cap, Haseul's Captain-rank pins, and Sooyoung’s bomber jacket.  

 

 

As the three marched down the hall, they passed the wide-open bay doors with HANGAR 7 spray painted on it. The mechanics were often the rebellious and artsy types.  

Right as they entered the hangar space, a frigate-class spaceship caught their attention.  

“Whoa.” 

The three assumed it was Haseul’s new warship. There wasn’t much else in Hangar 7 except Earth-space fighter jets and the usual cargo transport ships. 

“LOOK at the size of her! Gotta be about… 215 meters long?” Jinsoul rolled up her uniform sleeves, eagerly taking in the size and appearance of the warship. Her eyes rapidly scanned the ships exterior. “No way! Is that the latest engine from Alliance R&D?!” 

A snort and a chuckle came from Sooyoung and Haseul respectively. 

“Easy there. I forgot how much you nerd out over tech.” Sooyoung placed a hand on Jinsoul’s shoulder. An attempt to calm the bouncing blonde. 

The warship mentioned was indeed 215 meters long, as expected from Jinsoul, the resident engineer and tech expert. The frigate was painted black on top, with white covering the ship’s under belly. A silver stripe ran between the two colors, acting as the median. Near the end was the ship’s name. 

“Huh? SSV... LOO Phi Delta?” Sooyoung tried to read the ship’s name, struggling with the stylized font of Greek letters. 

Jinsoul laughed. “Nooo, it’s SSV LOONA. Like the moon!” 

Haseul adjusted her bag, still taking in the impressive sight in front of her. With a grin, she slung her arms around her two best friends. 

“Here’s to the next chapter of our lives.” 

“I hope you know you’re gonna be stuck with us in _space_.” 

“YESSS! We going into orbit again!” 

 

/

 


	2. fellas, is it gay if a girl maintains eye contact with you as she suplexes her opponent that's twice her size?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little quick update :)

Aboard the SSV LOONA

United Earth Alliance, 0900 Hours

Enroute to Hong Kong Earth-Space Hub

 

/

 

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

Jinsoul and Sooyoung stared at Haseul quizzically. Their Captain was staring at the computer monitor rather blankly. The two Commanders exchanged a confused glance before moving towards Haseul.

“What’s up? We only just settled aboard the ship.”

Sooyoung was right. They were resting in the shared Commander’s quarters after getting introduced to the ship’s crew and touring the entire ship. The tour took a bit longer than expected because Jinsoul kept stopping to fawn over every part of the ship.

Haseul had her own Captain’s quarters but she was with them more often than not.   


 

Sooyoung stood over Haseul’s shoulder while Jinsoul took a seat next to her.

“Oh, is that the candidate Vice Admiral Jeong recommended?”

Jinsoul took a look at the candidate’s profile, “Hmm, Wong Kahei. Preferred name, Vivi. Alliance Marines Special Stealth Tactical and Infiltration Unit. Hong Kong’s 1st Division of Sharpshooters.”

Sooyoung narrowed her eyes at the screen. “Wait… why does she look familiar…?”

After a bit of staring, she gasped. “WAIT! Isn’t she the same girl we saw at the Alliance Exchange Combat Demonstration a year ago?”

“No WAY! The same one that Haseul made heart eyes over!?!”

“YES! The same girl that maintained eye contact with Seul as she SUPLEXED her opponent. Who, by the way, was TWICE her size!!”

Haseul didn’t say anything but the tips of her ears were turning pink. Jinsoul was cackling as she shook Haseul’s shoulders back and forth.

Sooyoung chuckled, “Yeah, but she didn’t make a move. Looks like you might have a chance now, buddy.”

Haseul buried her face in her hands, letting out a whine.

“ _Please_. We’re going to recruit her, not for me to make a move.”

“You can do BOTH!”

 

/

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	3. phew! someone please make a move already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAKE a move you useless gays ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo double update :)

Officer’s Lounge, 2ND Floor, Hong Kong Earth-Space Hub aka “The Hub”

Hong Kong, United Earth Alliance, 0930 Hours

 

/

 

Vivi stood in front of the glass windows, drink in hand. The view was impressive as always. Ships fluttered in and out of the Hub's air space. She watched as people milled about down on the landing zones.

She took a sip of her cup. She had asked for a cup of orange juice earlier to accompany her breakfast, not really feeling like coffee at the moment.

To say she was excited and nervous was an understatement. Although, if you took a look at her, you wouldn’t know from her calm and collected face.

Vice Admiral Jeong was an enigma. A good one, though. Working with his projects was like a breath of fresh air from the usual strict military brass.

When he briefed her on his upcoming project, she was interested.

And when he mention that Jo Haseul would be leading the project… well, let’s just say her interest was peaked.

 

Vivi could count the number of encounters she had with Jo Haseul on one hand. 

The first time was when Haseul had long hair. She had recently graduated from the University and she’s already getting assigned to the rank of Jr. Lieutenant. Of course, the news had already traveled through much of the Alliance’s network. Videos and photos of the ceremony popped up everywhere.

The second time Vivi saw Haseul was a year and a half later. It was at the Alliance’s Exchange Combat Demonstration. A bi-annual event to encourage growth and instill inspiration unto the space cadets at the Universities.

A lot could happen in a year and a half. Imagine her surprise when she saw Jo Haseul again. This time with _short hair_ , and bearing the rank of Lt. Commander.

By her side were two familiar Lieutenants, Ha Sooyoung and Jung Jinsoul. She heard of their impressive track record as a team.

Vivi couldn’t keep her eyes off of Haseul. She was glad that the attention was mutual.

She even kept eye contact during her combat match. The burly man acting as her opponent was no match for her anyways, even if he was _twice_ her size. She didn’t graduate at the top of Hong Kong’s 1st Division of Sharpshooters _just_ based on her gunmanship.

To her dismay, she and Haseul didn’t get a chance to talk, let alone introduce themselves. They were both swept away with their duties.

 

The loud humming of an incoming ship snapped her out of her thoughts. A frigate-size ship was preparing to land.

She recognized the ship, SSV LOONA. VA Jeong had mentioned it in the briefing.

She drank the rest of the orange juice. Time to go meet her new….space mates? Friends? ~~Potential girlfriend?~~

She flicked her brown hair over her shoulder as she strapped her Black Widow sniper rifle along the back of her Alliance uniform. Her armor she could do without. But her baby? Nuh uh. She _always_ had it on her.

(Her primary weapon was her sniper rifle. Her secondary was an SMG. And her third, if she couldn’t use either, were her FISTS.)

The rest of her belongings were waiting for her by the Hub’s dock.

Vivi made sure to tip the lounge chef before making her way downstairs.

 

/

 

“ _LISTEN_. I’m the math expert here!”

Jinsoul exclaimed as the three of them disembarked the LOONA.

“By my calculations, _any_ girl who stares at you for that long while suplexing a man _is not 100% straight_!”

Sooyoung snorted. “She’s right, you know. Why not give it a shot?”

“I dunno guys..…we’re going to be working together and she’s _really_ pretty and I—oh, is that her?”

The three of them looked forward, spotting Vivi waiting by what looked like 2 boxes of her personal stuff.

Vivi noticed them as they were heading her way. How could you not, Jinsoul was animatedly waving her hands around in what looked like an enthusiastic conversation.

When they reached her, the four began exchanging basic military introductions. Names and ranks and all that.

Jinsoul nudged Sooyoung before saying, “Lemme get your stuff for you. We can move it to your assigned quarters.”

Sooyoung caught on rather quickly. “Yeah, Cap here can show you the ship in the meantime.”

She took Vivi’s duffle bag and left with a grin. Jinsoul followed after her, carrying Vivi’s 2 boxes like it was nothing.

The two Commanders left Vivi and Haseul standing there looking amused and slightly embarrassed, respectively.

 

/

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	4. a wolf and a froggo meet, what could go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejoo enters the scene, followed by Yeojin!  
> Setting is during their UWUS years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is part 1 of 5

United World University for Space, United Korea Branch

Seoul, South Korea, United Earth Alliance

[Time Frame: ‘97 line just graduated, Vivi has 1 ½ year of field experience]

 

/

 

It wasn’t like Son Hyejoo didn’t like people. She just had a realistic mindset about them. She’s seen her fair share of tv dramas.

Her high school life was anti-climatic though.

She was sure of it. She didn’t need a hundred friends or whatever.

Even her moms agreed. Her dad said the same thing, stating that there was a clear difference between school friends and friends who would drop anything for you. He said that she’d find her _life buddies_ soon enough.

 

And she was fine with that.

 

/

 

Her Dad was an Alliance Mechanic. Her Mom was an Alliance Captain. And her other Ma was an Alliance Fighter Pilot, part of the 7th Fleet.

Hyejoo wanted to follow in their footsteps.

It was to be expected, really. Her Dad always took her to the mechanic’s garage, teaching her about the vintage Earth vehicles and the new space-age ships. Even so, they never pressured her to follow their military careers.

On her 18th birthday, they got her a vintage Earth-tech motorcycle. Gasoline powered and all that jazz.

(She named her Olivia.)

 

During the summer, her Ma taught her how to hotwire. They ended up taking an old Alliance drop-shuttle out for a joy ride.

Shortly after, she registered for the United World University for Space.

 

(When her acceptance package arrived, her dad cried, which made her moms cry, which made her cry too.)

 

/

 

“Ok, sweetie! You’re sure you got everything?”

“Yeah, Dad. Made sure to double check.”

Hyejoo shut her eyes as her dad ruffled her hair.

“Have fun, kiddo! We love you!”

“If any one messes with you, you have my permission to kick their ass!”

“Honey!”

Hyejoo smiled. Her parents were endearing, even if they were a bit dramatic.

 

She waved goodbye and watched their shuttle take off. She turned to face the impressive buildings of the University, looking up as she gripped the straps of her backpack.

“Well... here’s to the next 4 years, I guess.”

 

/

 

Freshman year was going smooth so far.

 

The topics in her classes were easy to grasp. The more physical combat stuff was grueling but what else did she expect from a military school.

The engineering and mechanical classes were a breeze for her. The lessons from her parents ended up being the majority of the curriculum.

 

(She hasn’t found anybody closely resembling ‘life buddies’ yet. Just classmates so far.)

 

/

 

It’s just a semester in when Hyejoo finally meets someone interesting.

 

Im Yeojin.

 

A 16 year old who managed to get accepted into Seoul’s UWUS and skip her last two high school years.

Despite her young age, Yeojin was accepted in for her exceptional flight ability. Her flight simulator scores were always near the top of the ranks, matching Hyejoo’s.

Of course, there were some older cadets who were jealous of her. There were two of them right now and they reminded Hyejoo of the dumb bullies in those tv dramas.

 

Two male cadets were picking on Yeojin, holding some of her stuff over her head.

“Hey! I said give it back!”

The thing about Yeojin, that Hyejoo noticed, was that she always seemed ready to fight at any given moment. Hyejoo found it admirable, in a weird way.

Looking at the scene, Hyejoo found that it irked her. She never liked bullies.

It was between classes and there was barely anybody in the halls except for the four of them.

Hyejoo made her way over to the commotion, she had to bite back a growl at the boys’ behavior.

“Hey! Quit it. What’s wrong with you.”

Her tone came out quite aggressive but she didn’t care. 

 

The boys attention were directed at her now.

“What’s it matter to you?”

Hyejoo narrowed her eyes. Maybe Yeojin was on to something the way she wanted to fight everyone. “I said quit it. You really think the Alliance or the University tolerates this kind of stuff?”

Yeojin quietly observed the scene in front of her.

The cadet scoffed, “ _Tch_. And who do you think you are?”

“BACK OFF. I’m not gonna say it again.” She didn’t bother biting back her growl this time.

 

It was a tense couple seconds of silence before the cadet relented, still with a scowl on his face.

Hyejoo was about to take a step back when the cadet suddenly threw a punch.

Luckily for her, Yeojin was watching and reacted in time. She was faster and landed her fist on the bully’s face before he even got near Hyejoo. The force threw him back against the wall.

The other cadet was about to make a move towards Yeojin. Hyejoo stepped in and judo-flipped him before he could attempt anything. He let out a terrible groan as he was slammed on the floor.

“Serves ‘em right.”

Yeojin grabbed her stuff off the floor. She grabbed Hyejoo’s hand and ran.

“C’mon, let’s get outta here!”

The two left the scene, leaving behind the cadets moaning in pain.

 

/

 

“Why were they picking on you?” Hyejoo turned to Yeojin.

“They were jealous of my flight scores,” Yeojin fiddled with something in her hands, “So they tried to harass me and steal my stuff.”

Now that Hyejoo was up close, she saw what Yeojin had in her hand. It was… cat food?

“They were trying to steal your… cat food?”

Yeojin let out something a mix of laughter and a snort. “It’s not for me silly.”

“C’mon, I wanna show you something.” She lead Hyejoo outside, near some bushes behind the lecture hall they were previously in.

Yeojin was quiet as she squatted down. Hyejoo shrugged to herself before mimicking her.

 

It was silent until… a meow rang out.

Yeojin placed the cat food down in front of them. The two watched as a small orange cat emerged from the bushes. It meowed at them before eating the food.

Hyejoo noticed the smile on Yeojin’s face. Her eyes slid back to watch the cat.

 

“You should let me know if anyone else messes with you.”

The two kept their gaze on the cat. Neither bothered to comment on their matching smiles.

“Sure.”

 

/

 

The rest of Freshman year went like this.

 

Hyejoo found a friend in Yeojin, and vice versa. They would regularly train together, study together, feed stray cats together, and fight ugly bullies together.

The two became an unlikely duo; Yeojin helped Hyejoo come out of her reserved shell a bit, and Hyejoo helped Yeojin turn her overabundant energy into a razor sharp focus. They were good for each other.

The two’s flight ability skyrocketed, easily overthrowing the University’s previous flight records and achievements.

By the end of Freshman year, Hyejoo and Yeojin ended up rooming together.

 

(They also took in the orange cat and named him Tabi.)

 

/

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	5. who thought this was a good idea??? definitely not hyejoo and yeojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's their second year at UWUS :D what trouble could they possibly get into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of 5

United World University for Space, United Korea Branch

Seoul, South Korea, United Earth Alliance

[Time Frame: ‘97 line has 1 year of field experience, Vivi has 2 years of field experience, Hyejoo and Yeojin are now in year 2 at UWUS]

 

/

 

Sophomore year was another story. A little more chaotic. Scratch that, a _lot_ more chaotic.

Hyejoo and Yeojin breezed through their classes. Somehow along the way, they earned the title of ‘The Wolf Pack Duo’. Seeing as how they kept topping flight scores, the Alliance kept their eyes on their potential.

Coincidently, it was during one of their flight simulation class that they met two _very_ unique individuals.

 

Park Chaewon and Choi Yerim.

 

/

 

“Hey…uh...you think they’re ok?”

“Hmm?”

Hyejoo unwrapped the rest of her chocolate bar and took a bite before looking at what Yeojin was talking about.

The flight simulator machine was ringing with alarm sirens while shaking and jerking all over the place. An indicator that the simulation was _not_ going well. Hyejoo didn’t even know that the simulator pod could even _do_ that.

“...no.”

Screaming and panicked shouts could be heard even from outside the simulator pod. The class instructor was on standby, looking on in disbelief.

After a few more minutes, the instructor had enough and hit the stop button. The pod jerked before slowly shutting down.

Hyejoo and Yeojin watched as two girls stumbled out of the simulator pod. The instructor helped them up. After making sure they were alright, he began dismissing the rest of class.

  


The two of them were still sitting on the ground. Flight simulation was their last class of the day, so they were just lazing around. Usually, they stayed afterwards to either practice some more or watch the ships coming in and out of the bay. It was the latter for today.

“Who were they?”

Hyejoo asked out loud, interrupting their ship watching.

“Park Chaewon, Sophomore, Flight Rank #49. Choi Yerim, Sophomore, Flight Rank #50.”

Yeojin answered. “They’re not amazing... but they’re not _that_ bad either.”

Hyejoo hummed in acknowledgement. She never knew _where_ or _when_ or _how_ Yeojin got her information, but she decided it was better off not knowing.

“Honestly, I just think flying isn’t their strong suit.”

Hyejoo raised an eyebrow at that. “Whaddya mean.” Her words came out slightly slurred, a wave of sleepiness washing over her. The lazy afternoon sky wasn’t helping in keeping her awake. Plus, it was getting near the end of the day. 

“Chaewon’s more suited for scouting and hands-on field work. My guess is that she’ll excel as a recon or intel field agent. Girl’s got a way with words too.”

“Huh. Didn’t expect that.”

The two watched as a native bird land near them. Yeojin threw some chips at it. (It squawked before feeding. Hyejoo had to distract Yeojin before the girl ended up starting a squawking contest against the poor bird.)

“What about the other girl?”

“Yerim? Ooo, get this! Girlie may suck at flying but she’s an ace on the ground. Handles all-terrain vehicles like no other. Plus, she’s ranked first in our field medic classes.”

Hyejoo nodded at the information flowing from Yeojin. The two basked in the silence before Hyejoo broke it again.

“C’mon, let’s go. I need a nap. And Tabi’s probably hungry again.”

 

/

 

Sure, Hyejoo and Yeojin met Chaewon and Yerim. But they didn’t _really_ become acquainted until… the infamous _‘Dye Incident’_. Hyejoo had laughed at Yeojin’s dramatic naming of the story.

Basically, the two were in the midst of a prank war. Yeojin started it when she woke Hyejoo up by shoving her into a bathtub full of ice water. Hyejoo retaliated by shoving her into the school’s pool and it only escalated from there. A series of pranks took place and often involved the University’s students or staff, in an attempt to humiliate each other further.

(Hyejoo didn’t know how they didn’t get kicked out during all of it.)

The last prank was suppose to be the end-all, go-out-with-a-bang type of prank. It didn’t work out so well.

Hyejoo had gotten the bright idea of putting hair dye into Yeojin’s shampoo. They would always use the dorm showers after their combat classes. That would be a _perfect_ time to strike.

And her color of choice? _Blonde_.

Either by coincidence or fate, Yeojin managed to come up with the same idea. Only her choice was _purple_ instead.

 

~~(Perhaps they shared the same brain cells after dorming for a year.)~~

 

/

 

Hyejoo dropped down to the floor in a heap of limbs, trying to catch her breath. Yeojin did the same next to her, massaging her sore legs. They had just finished a mock field exercise. One involving flaming tires and pools of mud. Enough said.

The two were eager to get back to their dorm’s communal showers. For more than one reason.

  


“That sucked ass.” Yeojin let out a tired grunt.

“Tell me about it,” Hyejoo huffed, “We need to work on our speed.”

“Ughh… yeah, you’re right. I still don’t know how Hyunjin is so fast. I think she beat her previous time too.”

“Let’s hurry back, I need to wash all this mud off me.”

The two doubled their speed, after finding out that mud dried quickly.

  


After getting their shower supplies and some _extra stuff_ , they entered the communal bath. It was crowded more than usual, Hyejoo recognized most of them from the mock field exercise.

The two separated to shower, and to prepare their own prank.

Hyejoo tried to place the hair dye discreetly, but it was kinda hard to see with how much steam there was. She figured that the more people were here, the more steam the water generated.

Quickly mixing in the hair dye with the shampoo, Hyejoo left in a hurry. _Without_ bothering to confirm whose shower supplies it belonged to.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, the excess amount of steam and hot water hindered Yeojin’s vision too. She placed the dye in what she thought was Hyejoo’s shampoo and skedaddled.

  


The number of people dwindled as they finished their showers. Soon there was just four people left, including Hyejoo and Yeojin.

Imagine their surprise when they both walked into the locker area, completely unfazed, and hair unharmed.

“What the—”

“Wait a min—”

Hyejoo and Yeojin were both interrupted by two shocked shouts. Their faces paled when they realized what just happened.

“ _R_ _un!_ We gotta. _GO_.”

Yeojin whisper-shouted and attempted to grab Hyejoo and run. Hyejoo didn’t budge though.

“Are you crazy? The _entire school_ already knows who does the pranking around here. They’ll immediately think of us!”

Yeojin halted in her efforts. She was right.

Footsteps were rapidly approaching the locker area. Yeojin turned around and braced herself. Hyejoo couldn’t help but wince.

  


The first thing that they saw was bright _blonde_ and then a vibrant _purple_. On none other than Park Chaewon and Choi Yerim.

 

Hyejoo and Yeojin shut their eyes and held each other before rapidly spewing out, “OHMYGOD I’M SO SORRY—”

“WE WERE TRYING—”

“PRANKS ON EACH OTHER WE—”

“WASN’T MEANT FOR—”

A chuckle brought them out of their rapid-fire apology spew. Hesitantly, the duo peeked an eye open.

Chaewon didn’t seem angry after their attempted apology. Yerim was giggling a bit too.

Yeojin and Hyejoo looked at each other. “Uhh… so you two… aren’t mad?”

“Well, I was surprised at first!” Yerim cheerfully ran her fingers through her now purple locks. “But I actually like this color!”

Chaewon had a small smile. “I guess, I’m just glad I got a color that suits me.”

“But you two still owe us!” Yerim enthusiastically pointed her finger at Yeojin and Hyejoo.

“Ah… right. Yeah, I suppose that’s the least we could do.” Hyejoo said in a small, guilty voice. She nudged Yeojin.

“Oh! Yeah, right! Uh… what did you have in mind?”

Chaewon and Yerim exchanged glances.

“You two are at the top of the Flight class, right? Can you tutor us?”

Hyejoo stared rather blankly. She just had a flashback to the simulator episode that one afternoon. Apparently Yeojin had the same thoughts as her, seeing as she tried to repress a shudder.

She was about suggest something else when she locked eyes with Chaewon and Yerim.

Puppy dog eyes were being used, full power!

“Ack—!”

“Ohmygod, stop! We’ll do it, we’ll do it! Just stop attacking us!”

 

/

 

Tutoring was chaotic, what did they expect. After a _lot_ of failed simulations, erratic screaming, and several instances of loss of hearing, Chaewon and Yerim’s flight scores eventually got better and better.

Between all the study sessions and shared classes, the four actually managed to strike up a real friendship. Chaewon and Yerim found themselves being dragged into Hyejoo and Yeojin’s crazy shenanigans more often than not. They even met Tabi, who grew excited at the additional company.

  


The Wolf Pack Duo had turned into a Wolf Quartet without them realizing by the end of Sophomore year.

  


(Chaewon and Yerim also re-dyed their blonde and purple hair whenever it started to fade.)

 

/

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	6. is this how you make friends, yeojin? HUH? IS IT?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeojin drags yerim into her antics which drags in chaewon and hyejoo by association and consequently drags in two new space cadets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 of 5  
> i've been writing a LOT. editing the next chapter now :)

United World University for Space, United Korea Branch

Seoul, South Korea, United Earth Alliance

[Time Frame: ‘97 line has 2 years of field experience. Vivi has 3 years of field experience. Hyejoo, Yeojin, Chaewon, and Yerim are now in year 3 at UWUS]

 

/

 

Junior year marked a turning point for the Quartet. Things were slowly starting to become stressful and busy as Senior year and graduation grew closer and closer. 

In between all the classes and simulations and field exercises, the girls still managed to fit in pranks and sleepovers. The sleepovers were a new addition. Chaewon had an expansive collection of 21st century movies and Yeojin had a _sweet_ tv setup. It was a perfect match. 

Believe it or not, a prank gone wrong was the same reason that the girls ended up befriending _Jeon Heejin_ and _Kim Hyunjin_. 

The inseparable duo were the University’s #1 in academics and combat training, respectively. Heejin was the top ranking student 3 years in a row. And nobody could match Hyunjin’s power or speed in any of the combative classes. 

Although the prank wasn’t like the _‘Dye Incident’ ._  It was probably worse, depending on who you asked.  

 

/

 

Hyejoo couldn’t believe this. She really couldn’t. Didn’t Yeojin learn from the last time? They were lucky enough that Chaewon and Yerim were like the kindest people in the University and didn’t report their asses to their Counselor. 

Why was she being so dramatic? It was because Yeojin thought it would be a good idea to mix freaking _blue dye_ in the dorm showers. And _somehow_ she managed to drag sweet, kind, baby Yerim into it. 

And really? The dorm’s communal bath again? Was there something magnetic drawing them there? 

Back to the prank though. After the two dumped the dye in, all of the toilet water turned blue, the faucet spat out blue water, and the showers sprayed blue. They even managed to tweak the pipes’ pressure system so that the showers’ spray came out like a _goddamn_ _fire hose_. 

So now, Hyejoo was contemplating if she should step in and save Yeojin and Yerim’s butts. The latest victim was Heejin and Hyunjin. 

Yeah, that’s right. THE _HYUNJIN_ . The same one that’s rank #1 in the combat field _and_ could kick all of their asses without breaking a sweat. 

  


And now, she was chasing Yeojin and Yerim around in the locker room. 

“GET OVER HERE PIPSQUEAKS. I just wanna TALK.” 

“No way! We all know your fists are gonna be the one talking. You’ll kill us!” 

“Oh my god, I just wanted to pull some pranks. PLEASE I’m too young to die!” 

Heejin stood dripping wet, still in her gym clothes, grinning slightly at the scene. 

Chaewon thankfully grabbed some towels when she and Hyejoo heard the alarmed shouts. She wrapped one around Heejin, getting an appreciative smile in return. Chaewon grabbed another towel and started drying the girl’s hair. 

“I’m sorry.” Hyejoo felt guilty even if it wasn’t her fault, “For our dumb friends over there.” 

Heejin laughed, surprising both Hyejoo and Chaewon. “Don’t worry about it. It was a pretty ingenious prank. Did you know that the pipes are locked using the Alliance’s 22nd Ver. security system? Not bad for a couple of Juniors.” 

Hyejoo and Chaewon stared in disbelief and awe. They had found another _saint_. Normally, the victim of their pranks would be angry, kinda like Hyunjin right now. 

  


Speaking of, the three girls looked over when a scream startled them. 

Hyunjin managed to catch Yeojin and Yerim, and now had both of them in a headlock. 

“Ohmygod, please don’t let her kill them. Tabi’s too young to lose a family member.” Chaewon looked on in concern. 

“Tabi?” 

“Our cat. Pretty sure our group has shared custody of him now.” Hyejoo supplied. 

“He’s small and orange.” Chaewon said with a grin, as if revealing that information would convince Heejin to save Yeojin and Yerim’s lives. 

Heejin looked amused at the revelation. She turned her attention back to Hyunjin and the two under her grip. 

“Hyun,” she called out, “let them go, it was just a prank.” 

“But…” Hyunjin looked conflicted for a couple seconds but released the two anyways. 

“Ohmygod, _thank you_.” 

“ _Praise Saint Heejin_ , she’s the only one I believe in now.” 

Hyunjin still looked a little upset. “But your clothes are all wet.” 

Heejin giggled. “As if you didn’t get soaked too. I keep telling you, you have to look out for yourself too. C’mon, let’s go get changed.” 

Hyunjin grumbled a bit but she still took Heejin’s hand. “Whatever. I’ll look out for you however much I want.” 

  


While Heejin and Hyunjin changed out of their wet clothes, Hyejoo and Chaewon turned to Yeojin and Yerim sitting on one of the benches in the locker room. 

“You two are _so_ lucky that Heejin’s an actual saint.” 

“Yeah,” Chaewon chimed in, “If Heejin wasn’t here, you two probably would have been kicked to the _Moon_ by Hyunjin already.” 

Yerim and Yeojin actually looked scared as they took in the words. They all knew Hyunjin wasn’t the school’s #1 combat-ready cadet for nothing. 

 

/

 

Long story short, Hyejoo had to buy Hyunjin 2 weeks worth of bread and snacks just so she wouldn’t beat Yerim and Yeojin up, even with Saint Heejin’s help. 

The group became fast friends after that. They met up quite often outside of their shared classes. Slowly, Heejin and Hyunjin carved their place in the group until their presence was natural. 

As the group ended Junior year and entered their Senior year together, Hyejoo realized that her duo with Yeojin had turned into an entire wolf pack. 

 

(She realized this during one of their group’s movie night, and blamed her tears on the sad scene of the romcom they were all watching.) 

 

/

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	7. sooyoung is a total softie, don't let her tell you otherwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wolf pack gets called in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 4 of 5.  
> sorry for the wait !!! chuulip will be introduced after part 5 :D

United World University for Space, United Korea Branch

Seoul, South Korea, United Earth Alliance

[Time Frame: (Present time) ‘97 line + Vivi aboard the SSV LOONA. Hyejoo, Yeojin, Chaewon, Yerim, Heejin, and Hyunjin are now in their last year (Year 4/Senior) at UWUS]

 

/

 

Hyejoo glanced around the canteen. There was a buzz in the air, as expected. This was their Senior year at UWUS after all.

The senior cadets were all excited for graduation, which was a week away. Coupled with that was the usual tradition of arriving Alliance officers.

During the last month of senior year, the Alliance military often sent high-ranking officials to all of the UWUS in hopes of recruiting cadets with huge potential. If you were deemed worthy, the Alliance would offer an immediate position within the Alliance Marines or Navy Fleet.

 

“Have any of you been contacted yet?” Hyejoo asked around their table.

Chaewon and Yeojin were playing some type of game. Yerim watched the two while stealing some of Hyejoo’s chips. Heejin was catching up on the galaxy news on her Omni-tool. Hyunjin shoved some bread in her mouth before shaking her head at the question.

“Hmm.”

Hyejoo and her friends were all ranked within the school’s top ten as they entered Senior year. So indeed, it was a bit strange that this year’s top students weren’t contacted yet by any Alliance officers.

“Relax, Hyejooooo!” Chaewon spoke up from her game, “I’m sure the Alliance will be lining up to speak with us at Graduation.”

“I don’t think it works like that.” Heejin’s eyes crinkled as she smiled, “But that’s the attitude!”

Hyejoo chuckled. She relaxed a bit before realizing that half of her chips were gone.

“HEY!”

 

/

 

“Woooow, this brings back memories!”

Jinsoul had her hands on her hips, head looking up at the familiar buildings of Seoul’s UWUS.

“Ahhh, good times.” Sooyoung beamed a smile.

Haseul matched it before looking at their new addition, Vivi. She tried to include the special ops soldier into the trio’s usual antics as much as possible.

“How about you? What was Hong Kong’s UWUS like?”

Vivi flashed her a small smile. “Same as any other UWUS, really. Except I was accepted into the school’s sharpshooter program rather quickly. The combat classes were harsher than the norm.”

Haseul nodded, cataloging that piece of info in the back of her mind.

 

“Let’s get going. Can’t wait to see all of this year’s potential!”

“Oh yes! I’m going to have fun scaring the students.”

“Wha—take it easy, Sooyoung!”

 

Jinsoul excitedly ran ahead, yelling at them to hurry up. Sooyoung caught up with her while Haseul and Vivi trailed right behind them.

 

/

 

_“Son Hyejoo, please report to the counselor’s office. I repeat, Son Hyejoo, please report to the counselor’s office.”_

Hyejoo had looked up as the PA system called her name.

“Pfft, what did you do now?”

Yeojin laughed at her. Honestly, Hyejoo had no idea. Did she set up another prank and forget about it?

_“Im Yeojin, please also report to the counselor’s office.”_

Hyejoo smirked at Yeojin, “What did _you_ do this time?”

Yeojin playfully shoved her. “Whatever, let’s just get going.”

 

Hyejoo and Yeojin made their way out of the campus library. For once, they were actually studying.

As the duo entered the administrative building, they spotted the rest of their friends. Hyejoo looked at Yeojin, who was just as surprised as she was.

The two quickly joined their friends sitting outside the counselor’s office.

Yerim was the first to notice them, brightly waving hello. “Hey guys!”

“Wait, if you two are here… then are we in trouble?” Heejin wondered out loud.

“I PLEAD THE FIFTH!” Chaewon shouted all of a sudden.

Yeojin nodded and clasped her hand with Chaewon’s. “SILENT PACT.”

Hyunjin jokingly scowled. “For a silent pact, you sure are LOUD.”

Hyejoo merely smiled at their squabbling. “I don’t think we’re in trouble if all of us are here. If it was just me and Yeojin, then probably.”

Yerim jumped at her words, “Hey, don’t sell yourself short! Other than your pranks and flight scores, you two are just softies!”

“Yeah, I guess we—HEY!”

 

The whoosh of the Counselor’s office door opening interrupted her.

Counselor Park Kahi raised an eyebrow at the sight. They all looked like mannequins looking back at her.

The Counselor chuckled amusingly. “What are you kiddos doing? C’mon now, in you get.”

She waved the cadets in, all of them waddling into her office like a line of penguins. They all plopped down on the comfy chairs.

As Counselor Park sat down at her desk, Heejin noticed that there were 4 additional chairs.

“Now, I know you’re all wondering why you were all called here.” She glanced at each of them before continuing. “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.”

At that, Hyejoo and Yeojin physically deflated in relief. Counselor Park just smiled at their reaction.

“But. The reason why you all are here is still important. It’s not often we get such promising cadets.”

The girls perked up. Each of them were slowly starting to realize what their Counselor’s words meant.

 

A knock at the door interrupted their inner thoughts.

Counselor Park stood as she said, “Come in.”

The door whooshed open and in came 4 Alliance officers.

The cadets followed Counselor Park and stood at attention. Their posture became almost ramrod straight as they immediately noticed the high ranks pinned to their uniforms.

It was only when Haseul flashed a friendly smile that the girls relaxed.

Counselor Park started the introductions. “Cadets, this is Captain Jo Haseul, a captain under Vice Admiral Jaden Jeong’s 12th Fleet.”

Haseul waved with a smile.

“These two next to the Captain are Commander Ha Sooyoung and Commander Jung Jinsoul. They’re Captain Jo’s XOs.”

Jinsoul had a wide grin on her face. Meanwhile, Sooyoung had a neutral expression. Hyejoo felt like Commander Ha’s eyes were a bit intense.

“And this is Alliance Spec-Ops Officer Wong Kahei.”

“Vivi is fine.” Vivi’s voice was cool and collected but still friendly.

 

“So, these are the Top 6 of this year?” Commander Jung asked, an expectant look in her eyes.

“Yes, they are. They’re all seniors set to graduate next week.” Counselor Park went ahead and forwarded the cadets information to the officers’ omni-tools.

The 4 officers skimmed through the data. The cadets remained quiet, still a little bit nervous with the company.

“I see. All of your scores are exceptional.” Captain Jo’s lips quirked up, in an approving manner. It kinda reminded Hyejoo of a proud parent.

“Yes, and your instructors have included your prior scores as well. It’s good to see improvement.” Commander Ha commented on the cadets’ performance data, which was from their freshman year to now. “If your scores were always perfect, then that would’ve been a bit worrying.”

Commander Ha’s sharp gaze landed on each of them. The cadets fidgeted a bit under her scrutiny until Commander Jung interrupted.

“Ok, ok. Enough with the scores. There’s only so much simulations can tell.”

“She’s right.” Captain Jo was quick to follow. “Cadets, for the next few days, we’ll be shadowing your classes. It’ll be an observation to see if you all are qualified for a position among my crew.”

Haseul paused to let her words sink in.

“Just relax and be yourselves. We’ll be looking forward to how you all do.”

She ended it with a warm smile. Vivi nodded, Sooyoung remained neutral, and Jinsoul said a quick ‘Good luck!’ before the 4 stood up.

They exchanged goodbyes before they left the cadets with the Counselor.

Counselor Park looked back at her students. “Well, I’m sure you’re all buzzing with excitement and nervousness right now. Just know that I have high hopes for you all.”

The Counselor dismissed them after giving out a few tips and words of encouragement.

 

/

 

“ _Holy shiiiiit._ GUYS. We just met _the_ Jo Haseul, one of the youngest graduates to attain the rank of Captain in the Alliance Navy!”

Chaewon waved her hands wildly.

“Not to mention _Jung Jinsoul_. She’s been named as one of the most promising in the Alliance’s R&D branch!”

Heejin spazzed a little. Just a little.

“Ok, ok, but did you forget about _Ha Sooyoung_ ? The 12th Fleet’s Spearhead? She single-handedly took on enemy platoons by _herself_ and _won_.”

“Guys, remember that viral video of the Alliance Combat Exchange? The one with the record-breaking sharpshooter? Pretty sure that was _Wong Kahei_ . The _same_ one in the room with us.”

Hyejoo felt butterflies in her stomach. She was sitting in the same room as famous rookie Alliance officers. She bet that each one of them could kick her ass in like 10 seconds.

And they were gonna be observing her and her friends for the next few days??? Like, talk about pressure.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Heejin’s hand. The rest of her friends were looking at her a bit worryingly.

“Hey, you good? You were being a little too quiet.”

Hyejoo nodded. “Yeah… just a bit nervous. I mean, this _is_ a big deal. If they think we’re good enough, we might be joining the Alliance right away.”

This was her goal, their goal all along. 4 long years of studying and training just for a chance to join the Alliance Military. And if she could get in with her friends, it’d be that much sweeter.

“Awww, I think Hyejoo’s nervous.” Yerim smirked, “I think she needs... a _GROUP HUG!_ ”

Hyejoo yelped as she was drawn into a tangle of limbs and warm bodies. Giggles and groans were let out as the group squished into a huge hug.

 

/

 

Haseul giggled. “Aww, they remind me of us when we were still cadets.”

“Pfft, as if.” Sooyoung cooly crossed her arms.

She was taken by surprise when Vivi laughed at her.

“Don’t kid yourself. I’ve only known you for a week and I already know that you’re the biggest softie among us.”

Haseul laughed out loud as Jinsoul went ‘OOOOOOHHHHHH’.

Sooyoung grumbled as her ears went red. “ _Whatever_.”

“Awww, does Sooyoungie want a group hug too?”

“Wha—NO!”

“TOO LATE!”

And that was how Counselor Park found Sooyoung squished in between her laughing friends, failing to hide her smile.  

 

(Counselor Park _absolutely_ took pictures and she _absolutely_ sent them to Haseul.)

 

/

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	8. GIRL ITS A TEST, I HOPE Y'ALL STUDIED lol jk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 5 of 5.  
> Captain Jo's team takes a peek into the Space Cadets' day-to-day for the shadowing/evaluation.  
> The Captain receives some new intel later on, relevant to her current task (hint: chuulip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've taken the liberty of calling the maknae line as space babies. they shall be referred to as either the Wolf Pack or Space Babies, no in between lmaoo 
> 
> do you guys have any suggestions or cool names for the unnie line? 
> 
> also, might update again on saturday. depends on the editing really :D

United World University for Space, United Korea Branch

Seoul, South Korea, United Earth Alliance

[Time Frame: ‘97 line + Vivi docked at Seoul UWUS. Space Cadet babies have roughly a week left until UWUS graduation.]

 

/

 

_D-7_

 

Sharp breaths came in and out of Hyunjin’s nose. She was used to this by now, the burning in her legs and lungs. It was almost comforting, really.

Her eyes were focused on the obstacle course ahead. She had to, their instructor thought it’d be a good idea to whip out the flaming tires again. Not to mention the mud pools. Sheesh, didn’t he know how difficult it is to clean off dry mud?

Hyunjin ducked quickly, narrowly missing the burning tire that swung back and forth.

She ran ahead, jumping off the platform and using her momentum to easily swing across the monkey bars.

The next obstacle involved the mud pools. She had to get down and essentially army crawl through the net. The mud did its job of slowing down the cadets. She knew this was a test of endurance, not speed. Still, she hurried along, wanting to get out of the mud already.

The last obstacle was an imposing 10-foot wall. Hyunjin had to crane her neck up at it, it did its job in being an obstacle alright. A few of the cadets were having trouble climbing, due to some slippery mud that clung onto them.

Hyunjin sprinted towards the wall, jumping at the last second and using the wall itself to spring herself upwards. She secured her grip on the wall after getting a good couple feet of air.

_C’mon, keep climbing._ She reminded herself to breath properly.

The wall was usually placed last to test the cadets’ stamina. It made the cadets fight against gravity and their own strength.

 

Hyunjin was almost to the top by now. A cadet next to her was trailing behind. His hands shook as he tried reaching for the next hold. The mud on his arms didn’t help either, only making his grip slippery and his balance unstable.

Finally getting a grip, the cadet tried lifting his leg up to the next hold. While focusing on his leg, his shaky hand lost its grip. He began falling backwards and screwed his eyes shut, bracing for the impact.

When it didn’t come, he opened his eyes. Hyunjin had grabbed his forearm in a tight clasp. Her legs were gripping the top of the wall while her body dangled almost upside down.

“You _do not_ want to fall from this height. Trust me.” She puffed out a strained breath, “C’mon now, swing!”

The cadet snapped back in action. He kicked at the wall, using it as a platform to propel himself up into the air. At the same time, Hyunjin used the momentum to swing him upwards in an arc.

He managed to get up and over the wall with their combined strength.

 

But…

 

Hyunjin forgot that their forearms were still clasped together, so the momentum sent both of them _flying_ over the top of the 10-foot high wall.

“ _Holy shi_ —TUCK AND ROLL!”

Hyunjin luckily remembered basic training. The two of them performed the basic maneuver and managed to avoid cracking their skulls upon impact.

She and the cadet were hunched over, hands on their knees as they gasped for air. The absurdity of the situation caught up to them, making them crack up.

“Hahaha! How did we—”

“That was some _huge_ air!”

 

Hyunjin was too busy laughing to notice Haseul up on the second floor’s spectator area, watching her whole spectacle with an amused expression.

 

/

 

_D-6_

 

Chaewon slapped her gun together, assembling the parts quickly and efficiently. It felt natural. She was always a hands-on type of person.

The rest of the class went at their own pace; some fast and some slow. There was one cadet, however, that was the slowest. The parts in his hands never seemed to align correctly.

Chaewon watched the cadet out of the corner of her eye. The cadet seemed to be getting more flustered by the minute.

The class instructor also noticed him. He sighed rather loudly and shook his head.

Chaewon furrowed her brow when she noticed the action. _Uh, hello? Are you gonna help or not. Aren’t you the teacher here??_

She watched the instructor do nothing for a couple more minutes. Right as the instructor was about to do something, Chaewon moved to the struggling cadet’s side. The instructor blinked, taken back by surprise.

“Do you need help?”

“No… I—uhh...”

Chaewon noticed him fidget a little more, eyes wandering around the room instead of looking at her.

“It’s alright to ask for help, ya know. Your comrades are there for you to lean on as well.”

The cadet finally looked at her after processing her words. He nodded, seemingly getting over his embarrassment but still a little nervous. “Yes, a little help would be kind of you.”

Chaewon flashed a friendly grin and proceeded to guide him through the process, making sure to explain each step in an easy-to-remember way.

 

Vivi was perched in the corner of the weapons range, her leg crossed gracefully over the other. She smirked at the scene of Chaewon patiently helping the cadet through the exercise. On the other hand, she spared a brief glare at the instructor, making sure to remember his name. What kind of instructor was he anyways.

 

/

 

_D-5_

 

The practice room was silent and tense. The cadets were seated and waiting with bated breath. Their eyes were locked on the instructor and the two cadets preparing to spar.

The instructor waited a beat before ringing the bell.

The two cadets eyed each other before engaging. A flurry of kicks and punches were thrown. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room. A loud _thump_ resonated across the practice mats, followed by a groan of pain.

The bell rang again, this time indicating that the match was over.

Yerim stood over her opponent, an uncharacteristically solemn expression on her face. When the bell rung, her rigid posture relaxed a bit.

She offered her hand out to her opponent. The cadet clasped her hand, wincing a bit when she hauled him to his feet.

The instructor nodded approvingly before declaring that the spar was over.

 

Chattering from the class filled the once quiet room.

_“Yerim remains undefeated since the year started.”_

_“He couldn’t even get a single hit in.”_

_“Wow, I’d let her kick my ass anyday!”_

Yerim paid the chattering no mind. She was talking rather cheerfully to the cadet she sparred with earlier. Her sunny disposition returned after the match was over.

“Hey! Remind me to give you some cream for that! I know I hit pretty hard.” She had a slightly guilty lilt in her voice. Practicing with Hyunjin often made her forget to conserve the power behind her strikes.

 

Outside the practice room, Jinsoul stood with her mouth open in awe. She was observing the class through the glass windows, after a little birdie told her that this class had promising cadets.

Well, the bird wasn’t wrong.

 

/

 

_D-4_

 

Heejin reloaded her standard-issue Alliance sniper rifle. The thermal clip popped out before she slapped a fresh clip in. She adjusted her safety glasses before peering down the scope.

The instructor initiated the practice round when she gave him a nod. Targets popped up accordingly only to be shot into pieces with deadly precision.

The practice round was finished rather quickly. Heejin stood up from the usual prone firing position, a satisfied look in her eyes. A look that was quickly extinguished at the sound of—

“ _Heeeey,_ that was pretty impressive.”

Heejin’s face remained neutral, even though the cocky voice grated her ears.

She turned halfway to the voice, her sniper rifle still clutched in her hands.

A cadet made his way over to her, a sleazy smile marking his arrogant face.

Heejin’s eyes drifted down, a freshman patch marked his standard UWUS uniform. 

 

Sooyoung was standing next to the instructor, who was an old friend, besides the gun range control panel. She and the instructor were catching up when they noticed the cadet walk up to Heejin. The two watched the scene play out, kinda astonished at the cadet’s foolish bravery. An idea came to her mind, she pressed one of the panel’s button and waited.

A lone target board whirred and appeared. Heejin noticed the motion in her peripheral. 

“Hey, so like why don’t _you and I_ —”

Heejin lifted her sniper rifle, maintained eye contact with the cadet, and pulled the trigger without aiming.

A cracking sound rang out as the target board was smashed by a single bullet.

The cadet turned to face the target and his face paled dramatically.

“Uhh… you know what, I—” The freshman stammered nervously before straight-up running away.

Sooyoung and the instructor struggled to muffle themselves as they witnessed the scene. When the cadet left, the two burst into hysterical howls of laughter.

Heejin let a smirk overtake her face. She turned back to the target with a satisfied look. “Gotta love concussive bullets.”

The single target board remained untouched, except for the groin area. Which was blasted to smithereens.

 

/

 

_D-3_

 

Hyejoo casually stepped out of the simulator pod. She reported to her flight instructor, who was recording the cadets' scores as usual. The flight data was projected to the school’s official Flight Scoreboard, updated in real-time after every simulation attempt.

“Cadet Son,” She looked up from her datapad with a lazy grin. The motion tilted her aviator sunglasses back a little as it rested on top of her head. “You broke your record... _again_.”

Hyejoo could feel a smile easily slipping onto her face. She always liked her flight instructor the best out of all her classes, she was always easy to listen to and was pretty laidback. (In a sense, it reminded Hyejoo of her Ma, but she never told anyone that.) 

“Take it easy, will ya. The rest of the cadets can’t even catch up.” Her instructor chuckled. “Well, at least you get them fired up! Everybody was lazy as hell before you and Yeojin walked in and smashed the records.”

Hyejoo brightened up at the praise. It’s not everyday a retired Alliance officer turned UWUS instructor tells you that you’re _inspiring._

“Keep up the good work!”

Her instructor dismissed her. The cadets were only allowed to enter the simulator pods twice in a day. Two attempts was the max limit, something about preventing mental strain.

Hyejoo liked her flight classes the most; all she had to do was pass the required flight score and then she was free to do whatever. She exited the simulator bay, her legs took her in the direction of the canteen.

“Hmmm, I wonder what the rest of the gang are up to…”

 

Haseul leaned against the second floor guardrail, her mouth slightly agape. She was watching over the flight simulations when it was Hyejoo’s turn.

They weren’t kidding when they said she broke flight records on the daily.

 

/

 

_D-2_

 

“Hmmm…”

Yeojin squinted, her mind was calculating at a rapid pace. She put her hands up in front of her as a reference, trying to guess the distance between her and the water fountain in the middle of campus.

She was about 50 yards away, if she had to guess, give or take a few.

“HMmmm…”

Yeojin staked her slingshot pole into the grassy dirt. A bucket full of water balloons sat nearby.

“Ok, so if it’s that far... then how much power should I…”

She loaded up a water balloon and pulled back the rubber slingshot. She didn’t let go yet, still trying to figure out how hard she should pull back.

“HMMM…” Yeojin had one eye shut and her tongue was slightly poking out. She only had one good shot and her time frame was quickly approaching.

“You might want to pull back a little harder. Don’t forget the wind resistance.”

“HUH!?”

Yeojin was startled by the sudden voice. She fumbled the slingshot in her hands but managed to save the water balloon before it dropped and splattered.

She whipped around, jaw dropping when she realized that it was _Commander Jung_.

“C-Commander, I—”

“Shhh! I think your target is coming!”

 

Yeojin turned back around to face the water fountain. There was her target, Hyejoo. Of course she got out of flight class early. Right on time for her little prank.

Yeojin loaded up the slingshot again, this time with 3 huge water balloons. Taking in Commander Jung’s input, she pulled back further than before, stretching her arms and legs against the slingshot pole to achieve maximum power.

Speaking of, Jinsoul just watched as Yeojin did her thing, with a gleeful look on her face. She felt like she could get along with this cadet. _Oh,_ the pranks they could pull on Haseul and Sooyoung.

Hyejoo continued walking peacefully, completely unaware of the coming danger. Yeojin and Jinsoul could barely contain their excitement as each step brought Hyejoo closer to what Yeojin dubbed _the splash zone_.

_“Here we go!”_

Yeojin excitedly whisper-shouted before letting go of the slingshot.

Her and Jinsoul’s eyes were trained on the water balloons. The water-filled projectiles soared through the air silently, following Yeojin's calculated trajectory before smacking right into Hyejoo’s upper body with a loud _whump_! Hyejoo yelped as the force knocked her back, straight into the water fountain with a powerful _splash!_

Yeojin roared with laughter as she clutched her sides, Jinsoul's own laughter softly chorused with the cadet's.

In the distance, Hyejoo spluttered as she climbed out of the water fountain, dripping wet from head to toe. She heard the familiar laugh and faced the direction it came from with a sharp glare.

“Uh oh…” Yeojin paused in her laughter as she locked eyes with Hyejoo. A shiver ran down her spine. She knew she had to get away quickly or Hyejoo would catch her and beat her ass with no remorse. 

“RUN!” Yeojin grabbed Commander Jung before dashing away as quick as her legs could carry her.

For whatever reason, Jinsoul went along with it. The two ran away, giggling madly as an angry and wet Hyejoo chased after them.

 

/

 

Sooyoung and Vivi walked side by side down the hallway. Haseul had called them back to the ship for some reason.

“Any clue on what Haseul called us for? I thought we were spending the rest of the week observing the cadets.”

“Hmm, I’m in the same boat.” Vivi shrugged at Sooyoung’s question before glancing around. “Where’s Jinsoul?”

“Ahh. Soul said something about grabbing some snacks from the canteen before we head off-planet. Alliance rations are filling but sometimes they lack taste.” Sooyoung stuck her tongue out at the reminder of the terribly bland taste.

Right as she finished, the two of them could hear rapid footsteps coming down the hall.

Jinsoul came running at them, her blonde locks flowing behind her from the speed. She slowed down before slinging both arms around her teammates. The force threw them off a little before they adjusted to the blonde literally hanging off of their shoulders. A bag of snacks hung on Jinsoul’s arm.

“Oh, did you get what I asked for?” Sooyoung began rifling through Jinsoul's snack bag.

“Yup! Got something for everyone.” Jinsoul cheerfully announced.

“Soul, do you know why we’re being called back?”

Jinsoul hummed before replying. “Think Seul said something about potential recruits being off-planet? She definitely said something about moving now since they’re close by.”

“Ooh, that explains it.” Sooyoung chuckled as she opened a small bag of candies, “Haseul’s always planning 3 steps ahead.”

 

/

 

Haseul was sat in the Commanders’ shared XO Cabin, in front of the computer terminal.

Counselor Park had just forwarded her a couple files, recommending two more potential recruits for her squadron. She mentioned that their stats were off the charts for a couple of rookie officers.

When she checked the data, she had found that their coordinates weren’t too far from the ship’s current location.

Haseul leaned back in her chair. She hummed a little as she planned the next course of action. The coordinates were close actually. The Gemini Sigma cluster was still in Alliance Systems territory. They could make it there and be back in time for the cadets’ Graduation.

She crossed her arms and looked back at the data, scanning over the detailed report. This new information intrigued her.

Sure, the Alliance had plenty of talented soldiers. But in this case, what was interesting was the rate of progression in such a short amount of time. Haseul mused on the officers’ profiles, Counselor Park sure did have a eye for potential.

The terminal screen projected the rookie officers’ profiles and service records. A lengthy list of recommendations and achievements was presented, despite the short number of years in service. At the top in bold lettering were their names:

 

_Kim Jungeun. Alliance Marines. Rank - Corporal. Currently located at Sathur, under command of Major Ahn, 6th Regiment of the 8th Division._

_Kim Jiwoo. Alliance Marines. Rank - Corporal. Currently located at Sathur, under command of Major Ahn, 6th Regiment of the 8th Division._

 

/

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> my twt's @sleepyshiba1, i'm all about that wholesome gg content


	9. there's fire and a MAKO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chuulip intro time!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of 2. 
> 
> jungeun - commando class, infiltrator  
> jiwoo - shocktrooper class, vanguard  
> wanted to write a strong and badass chuulip duo lol, a little clarification tho; jungeun's role is either sneaky sneak or fire team leader. jiwoo is constant frontline offensive. 
> 
> feat. two members of twice! cause i miss writing my other babies too :)

Sathur, Alliance Colony,

Gemini Sigma cluster, Earth Systems Alliance Space

[Time Frame: ‘97 line + Vivi aboard the SSV LOONA. Space Cadet babies have 2 days left until UWUS Graduation.]

 

/

 

“EAT LEAD, YOU BASTARDS!” 

 

Kim Jiwoo shot out of cover, blasted a few incendiary shotgun rounds, before ducking behind a stationary kinetic shield. The kinetic barrier rippled as thermal bullets were deflected. It did its job, keeping Jiwoo safe. She managed to hit a unit of mercenaries, and a couple more by proximity of the blast range.

Smoke curled out of her shotgun barrel, as visible as the light sheen of sweat on her temple. She ejected the empty thermal sink before slapping a fresh one in. Her harsh breathing, fueled by adrenaline, was miniscule among the raging bullets and booms of the battlefield. Despite the ongoing battle, an unrestrained smile was stretched across her face.

_I should move. Can’t risk staying in one spot for too long._

Leaping out from the shield, Jiwoo ran and fired a few shots. She rolled forward and ducked behind a cluster of boulders. Jiwoo was about to move again when her communicator chimed. 

 

_“Jiwoo, you there?”_

“Still kicking ass, Jungeun!” Jiwoo shoved her shotgun around the corner and fired aimlessly. What she couldn’t see, her shotgun’s wide spread would catch. A number of heavy thuds hit the ground soon enough.

_“Good. I need a distraction, managed to sneak behind enemy lines. I’m trying to get into their compound but there’s too many against our small infiltration unit.”_

“Distraction…?”

An Alliance Kodiak flew over her head. It dropped off another unit of Alliance soldiers and a few crates of ammo before retreating to ally space.

“...I might have a plan. You’ll know the signal when you see it!”

Over the line, there was a quick exchange of muffled words. Jiwoo could hear a faint thud in the background followed by what sounded like dragging. Then, she heard her partner’s voice again.

_“Affirmative, Jungeun out.”_

 

A groan made Jiwoo snap out of her planning. The source was a nearby Alliance soldier, currently down holding his side. The sight made her furrow her brow.

Jiwoo swapped her shotgun out with her heavy pistol. She ran and slid over to the slumped soldier, luckily he was already behind cover.

“Chae! I need cover towards the medic tent, got a man down! Sending you my location.”

_“Roger!”_

Her eyes scanned the soldier’s injured side, “Hey, you’ll be alright. It’s not too deep.”

The soldier groaned in a mix of relief and pain. Even if it wasn’t deep, a bullet in the side still hurt like hell.

 

“INCOMING!”

A heavy blast shook the ground, kicking up smoke and heat. Jiwoo took that as her signal. She lifted the soldier up, performing a fireman’s carry. With this method, she still had her pistol arm free to defend them.

Jiwoo began running towards the Alliance’s side of the battlefield. She weaved in and out of the planet’s rocky landscape, using it as cover from the encompassing firefight.

A figure dashed out of the smoke from the blast. Jiwoo raised her pistol but it was unnecessary once she saw the streak of blue Alliance armor.

“Thanks for the cover.” Jiwoo nodded at her fellow team member.

“No worries. I’ll cover your back.” Chaeyoung held a small grin as she reloaded her assault rifle before tailing behind Jiwoo.

The two doubled their speed. The medic tent was near and Jiwoo _really_ didn’t want the fallen soldier to get a battlefield infection. Those types of injuries could be _nasty_.

Chaeyoung held the tent flap open for her. Jiwoo placed the soldier down on one of the cots.

“He’s got a bullet in his side. I already applied medi-gel but the bullet’s still lodged in there.”

She reported the info to one of the field medics. Their eyes scanned the injury in an almost mechanical manner, “‘preciate it, we’ll take it from here.”

She was about to leave when the soldier clasped her forearm. He winced at the movement before saying, “Thanks, really. Give ‘em hell, will ya.”

Jiwoo tightened their clasp and replied with something akin to a shark grin, “It’s what the 6th Regiment does best.”

 

Leaving the medic tent, she found Chaeyoung over by the crates of ammo, replenishing her grenade belt.

“You down for an assault? Jungeun’s waiting for a distraction, said she could infiltrate the enemy compound.”

Chaeyoung snapped her head over to Jiwoo, surprise etched on her face. “She’s that deep in enemy territory?!”

“Yup. I got a plan though.” Jiwoo stocked up on a couple of thermal clips. _More like_ pocketing them by the handful like they were free candy at a receptionist’s desk. “But we’re gonna need something _BIG._ She mentioned a significant number of troops holed up in there.”

Chaeyoung hummed as she contemplated their options. They couldn’t take a bunch of soldiers for a ground assault. That would just leave what little ground they’ve gained completely defenseless. Plus, they’d get nowhere near the frontlines. At this point, it was almost like a trench battle.

Jiwoo could see the light bulb moment on Chaeyoung’s face when it happened.

“Tzuyu’s still manning the MAKO.”

“ _Ooh, yes!_ ” Jiwoo’s grin grew, matching Chaeyoung’s. “Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking!!”

“If you need _firepower_ , then the MAKO’s got you covered.”

“LET’S DO IT.”

Chaeyoung radioed Tzuyu as soon as she agreed to the idea.

“Hey Yoda, come in Yoda. You still in the MAKO?”

 

_Bzzt. Click._

_“Yes, I am. ...why?”_

 

“We need a distraction, one of our own needs cover so they can get into that hideous looking compound.”

Jiwoo chuckled. Chaeyoung had an artistic vision and she never shied away from expressing it.

_“If you need the MAKO, then this sounds like another reckless plan of yours… I’m in.”_

Chaeyoung laughed at her response, “Great! Get dropped near us, Jiwoo and I are by the medic tent.”

 

/

 

_Bzzt. Click._

_“We’re closing in on the perimeters of the compound, picking off their outlying patrols.”_

 

_Bzzt. Click._

_“We’re slowly closing in but there’s only so many we can take down without raising suspicion. Jiwoo, whatever you’re planning, try to hurry it along."_

 

Jiwoo knew she didn’t need to reply to Jungeun. They’ve always kept their comms line open for each other, more out of habit than for reassurance by now. She didn’t know when it started… probably when they first had been assigned solo missions.

It was pretty funny, actually. The things you hear out on the field or while hidden in enemy territory. One time, Jungeun caught an enemy officer at a bad time in an outhouse. Sure, Jungeun was awkward and embarrassed and had to remain hidden until he finished his business. On the other hand, Jiwoo was dying with laughter back at their Regiment’s outpost. So was Chaeyoung after she linked their comms up.

 

It made sense; Jiwoo’s specialty was full-on guns-blazing frontline offense while Jungeun was more of the calculative and black-ops level sneaky sneak type.

But just because they were good at it didn’t mean they necessarily liked it. Jiwoo’s best position was when she was back-to-back with Jungeun of course. From their time at UWUS to all the countless assignments they’ve completed with their team.

 

(Even Jungeun preferred it too, her tsundere front didn't fool anybody.)

 

/

 

A _clunk_ echoed through the air as the MAKO, an infantry fighting vehicle, was dropped a few yards away from the medic tent. Jiwoo and Chaeyoung ran towards it.

When they were near, the hatch rotated and opened with a pop. Air hissed out as the safety lock disengaged. A mop of brown hair popped out, revealing their teammate Tzuyu.

“Let’s go! I don’t think the mercenaries saw the MAKO getting dropped. We can take ‘em by surprise.”

Jiwoo and Chaeyoung climbed in through the side hatch. It was a bit cramped inside the MAKO but whatever, they were trading in a little space for heavy firepower.

 

_Bzzt. Click._

_“Geez! This entire compound is a huge fire hazard, do they just dump their cargo everywhere? ...wait a minute…”_

 

As Tzuyu drove them towards the battlefield, the sound of gunfire grew louder and louder until they were in the thick of it all.

“Chaeng! Man the turret!”

Tzuyu shouted as the MAKO’s shield took the brunt of the attack. The MAKO was literally a moving target after grabbing almost all of the attention.

“Jiwoo, there’s a grenade launcher sitting right here. Do your thing.”

“My pleasure.” Jiwoo cheerfully grabbed the mentioned weapon. She opened the hatch and got on top of the MAKO, making sure to amp up her shields’ power. Tzuyu was now driving at a pace that wouldn’t throw her off. She still had to maintain balance though; the turret that Chaeyoung manned shook with every bullet fired.

 

“EAT DIRT, YOU FILTHY SCUMBAGS!”

Jiwoo laughed maniacally as she launched several grenades at clusters of enemy mercenaries. A series of explosions rang out, shaking the ground and scattering enemy numbers. Chaeyoung let out a bark of laughter when she heard what she said.

Where Chaeyoung couldn’t reach, Jiwoo would launch grenades to root out enemy troops. And when they came out of cover, Chaeyoung would shoot them down with the turret.

Tzuyu made sure to maneuver the MAKO so that the range of the girls’ weapons would reach. Other times, she would use the MAKO as a shield for Alliance soldiers stuck out in the open.

Alliance ground troops were quick to advance where the MAKO had struck. The Alliance was slowly gaining ground with this mixed tactic of offense and defense.

 

_Bzzt. Click._

_“You know... when I asked for a distraction, I should have known you’d make it excessively loud. Not that I’m complaining.”_

 

The fighting continued on as they immersed themselves on the battlefield.

A huge explosion rattled off, coming from the direction of the enemy compound. Almost every head on the battlefield turned towards it.

In the distance, a column of dark smoke rose from the compound. All of its doors burst open, unleashing panic and chaos. Soldiers were crawling out, desperately trying to escape the massive fire that swept the interior.

The mercenaries that exited the building stood face-to-face with the opposing Alliance forces. The Alliance infiltration units also emerged from the compound, effectively surrounding the mercenaries.

Those smart enough to surrender did, and those that raised their weapons in hopes of a last stand were swiftly shot down.

The remaining criminals were rounded up. Kodiaks were arriving for extraction. Jiwoo and Chaeyoung helped a few injured soldiers on board. Other than the prisoners, the injured were the first priority.

More shuttles returned, this time for the active soldiers. Now that the threat was over, all Alliance troops were returning to the Colony or to wherever their respective commanding officer needed them to be.

 

Jiwoo felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

“Thanks for the assist. Somehow, I _knew_ you were the reason why all those explosions were bigger than usual.”

It was Jungeun. Jiwoo enthusiastically patted her back. “Hey! You made it!”

Jungeun chuckled at her friend’s energy, wincing at a particularly hard thump. She turned to Chaeyoung with a knowing grin. “I’m assuming the MAKO was your idea then?”

Chaeyoung shrugged. Her cheeky smile gave away her nonchalant gesture. “Jiwoo said you needed a distraction. The MAKO fits that category.”

“Of course it does.” Jungeun waved to Tzuyu who was perched on top of said vehicle.

“Let’s get back to the colony. I don’t know about you guys but I could _definitely_ go for some greasy burgers.” Tzuyu waved back before getting back in the MAKO.

“Oh, man, can we get milkshakes too?”

The three of them marched towards the MAKO, or rather they broke into a run, shoving each other like racing children. Tzuyu gave them a lift back to the Alliance colony, leaving behind the now-burnt and still hideous-looking compound.

 

/

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	10. recruitment offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, Corporal Jungeun and Corporal Jiwoo get what seems like a too good to be true offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey mates! i've been busy and i got a new job! sorry for the lack of updates lol 
> 
> part 2 of 2.  
> here's the second half of the chuulip chapter!  
> *some lore adapted from the mass effect wikia, like the Alliance colonies and Fleet ranks

Sathur, Alliance Colony,

Gemini Sigma cluster, Earth Systems Alliance Space

[Time Frame: ‘97 line + Vivi aboard the SSV LOONA. Space Cadet babies have 1 day left until UWUS Graduation.]

 

/

 

 

Sathur is an Alliance colony. It’s main purpose is to grow ossilbir, a high-nutrition vine that is a staple of the Alliance military rations. Which was why it was so important to defend the Colony from the invading space pirates.

The battle took place for a number days. A little longer than usual due to the fact that the enemy headquarters was located on the same planet. Upon finding out that piece of intel, the objective of eliminating the entire enemy force was added to the defense of the colony.

All of the deployed troops were either from the Alliance Navy’s 5th Fleet or the Alliance Marines’ 8th Division, 6th Regiment. These two divisions were the closest to the Colony at the time of attack. 

 

 

/

 

[Aboard the SSV LOONA. Currently orbiting planetary body holding Sathur.]

 

 

Haseul stood in front of the Combat Information Center, or CIC for short, eyeing the galaxy map that showed the ship’s current location. She just gave the order for the LOONA to began descending.

“Entering gravitational pull now, Captain.”

Haseul nodded. “Take her in easy, this planet’s known to have an unnaturally strong G-force.”

“Aye, Captain.”

 

 

Seeing as the ship’s crew had it under control, Haseul entered the elevator and selected Deck 5: the Shuttle Bay.

When the elevator doors opened, the cargo bay came into view.

Sooyoung was by her armor locker, making last minute adjustments. Jinsoul was perched on one of the cargo crates, Vivi leaned on one next to her. The two chatted for a bit to pass the time.

_“Approaching LZ, Captain. Preparing to land.”_

“Affirmative.”

As the ship was landing at the Colony’s Alliance Base, Haseul took the time to equip her armor and weapons.

“Are we ready to go?”

Getting positive responses from her team, she radioed a request to drop the ramp.  

_“Aye, Captain. Opening ramp now.”_

An alarm blared, signaling that the ramp was opening.

When it settled, Haseul made her way down first, her team trailing behind her.

 

 

“So, who are the potential recruits that Counselor Park recommended?” Jinsoul asked as they passed Alliance soldiers wandering around.

“Oh right,” Haseul brought up her omni-tool. A few beeps and boops later and, “There, I just sent the data to you all.”

Jinsoul and Sooyoung skimmed through the data as they walked through the base. Haseul already read the data. Vivi liked to actually _see_ where she was walking, so she just listened along.

“Corporal Kim Jungeun and Corporal Kim Jiwoo, Alliance Marines. Both have 15 months of service under Major Ahn… belongs to the 6th Regiment of the 8th Division.”

Sooyoung listed off a few highlights from the data.

“Were both promoted to the rank of Corporal after exceptional service… shows impressive tactical leadership... efficient yet unconventional methods for completion of mission objectives.”

Jinsoul whistled. “Wow, they both managed to skip 3 ranks after 6 months of service?”

Vivi nodded along, “That’s impressive. Any specialties?”

“Says Kim Jungeun’s officially of the Commando class. But has an unorthodox method of fighting, choosing to utilize a mix of close-range combat and tech instead of traditional long-range. Kim Jiwoo’s her opposite, girl’s a walking tank! Alliance intel lists her class as a Shock Trooper.”

“So they’re both an in-your-face type of fighter, except one’s sneaky and the other one’s a trailblazer.” Vivi smirked, already imagining their fighting styles. “Sounds great.”

Haseul chuckled at her team. They were already talking about sparring practice and field drills. “Alright, enough fawning, we’re here.”

 

 

/

 

 

“Ok, but _HOW_ did you manage to get that far behind enemy lines?”

“Jiwoo. It is _literally_ my job to sneak into enemy territory.” Jungeun deadpanned.

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu laughed, the banter was a usual occurrence.

The four of them were still at the Colony’s Alliance Base. It had only been a few hours since the final battle against the space pirates. They decided to rest at the base’s canteen.

“So, have you heard of anything about the next deployment?”

Jungeun shook her head. “Major Ahn hasn’t given any orders yet. I think she’s waiting on transport for the few injured soldiers. And for backup to arrive so she can swap the Alliance troops stationed here.”

“Mhm. Yeah, that makes sense.”

The girls were lost in their conversation, taking advantage of what little free time they were given. A rare occurrence due to the busy-body nature of the 6th Regiment.

 

 

They didn’t notice the 4 Alliance officers walking into the canteen. And they definitely didn’t notice until they were coming up to their table.

“Excuse me. Are you Corporal Kim Jungeun and Corporal Kim Jiwoo?” A calm voice smoothly interrupted.

“Yeah, who’s—” Jungeun’s eyes widened after she turned her head. She stood up at attention immediately. “Ma’am.”

Her friends quickly followed suit, echoing the salute.

The Captain smiled before nodding to dismiss the salute. “At ease.”

Two Commanders flanked the Captain’s sides. Jungeun’s gaze flicked over their uniform to see _Ha_ and _Jung_ stitched in.

Another Alliance soldier stood to the side, clad in a subtle tactical outfit compared to her companions. It was similar to her own infiltration armor. _Spec-ops… Black-ops…?_ The soldier’s name wasn’t on her uniform, for obvious reasons, but Jungeun could see her dog-tags; _Wong_. She stood near Commander Jung’s side, cooly crossing her arms and leaning back on a table.

Jungeun noticed that Agent Wong scanned the rest of the canteen rather quickly, as if she was taking in the number of people present and mentally assessing them.

Jungeun turned her attention back to the Captain when she started talking.

“Captain Jo Haseul, Alliance Navy. Do you mind if we have a word with you two?”

“Not at all.” Jungeun could see Jiwoo shake her head in agreement in her peripheral.

  
 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu made to move away from the table, giving them their privacy. “Ah, we’ll be on our way then.”

Captain Jo looked at them and nodded, but something made her narrow her eyes. Before they could leave, she said, “Oh! Wait, are you two Son Chaeyoung and Chou Tzuyu, by any chance?”

The two soldiers looked puzzled but nodded to confirm.

“Oh good! This saves me some time,” Captain Jo pulled out a small datapad. “A good friend of mine, Major Park Jihyo, has a message for you two. She’s been looking for some new additions for her squadron and you two have caught her attention.”

They both looked surprised. Chaeyoung stood still so Tzuyu was the one that took the offered datapad.

“Major Park Jihyo?!”

Captain Jo nodded. “Yes. She’s over by the Laboratory Wing if I remember correctly.”

The two soldiers saluted the officers before they left, almost eagerly. Chaeyoung said goodbye to Jungeun and Jiwoo, with Tzuyu waving behind her.

“See you guys later then!”

 

 

With their friends gone, Captain Jo and her team had their full attention.

“You’re probably curious as to why I’m here.” Captain Jo started with a friendly smile.

“Well, it’s not everyday an Alliance Captain comes looking to talk with you!”

Jungeun had to grin at Jiwoo’s cheerfulness. She and Jiwoo took their previous seats at the table.

Captain Jo sat across from them, with Commander Jung next to her. Commander Ha remained standing but opted to stand behind her Captain’s side. Spec-Ops Agent Wong was still leaning against the table next to them.

A few soldiers in the canteen were curious at the sight of 4 Alliance officers. They carried on with their business when they saw their high ranks. And if they didn’t move on, then they sure did when they spotted Vivi’s sniper rifle and her cold calculating gaze.

“So uh… what’s the reason you’re looking for us?” Jungeun couldn’t help but be curious.

Captain Jo took a moment to observe the two Corporals before answering.

“Long story short, I’m looking to recruit. Counselor Park recommended you two when I asked.”

“Oh! Counselor Park? How is she!” Jiwoo had a bright smile as she asked.

“She’s doing well. Still looking over the cadets at Seoul’s UWUS.”

“Recruitment? For what exactly?” Jungeun was a bit skeptical. This sounded a little too good to be true, but if Counselor Park was the one who recommended them…

Commander Jung chimed in this time. “We’re assembling a mobile tactical squad. It’s a new project, headed by the 12th Fleet’s Vice Admiral Jeong. Officially, each Fleet will have one to three squadrons. These squadrons will be the Fleet’s first line of offense and defense.”  


 

Jungeun and Jiwoo took a few minutes to mull over the new information. She was thankful that the officers didn’t pressure them for an immediate answer. She turned to Jiwoo, communicating something with just their eyes. It seems like they were still on the same wavelength.

“What happens if we say yes?” Jungeun asked once they turned back.

“There would be a place for you on the ship, under my command. Given your service record so far, I’d also promote you two to Lieutenants. I’ll handle the transfer and all the necessary paperwork. You two would just need to pack your bags.”

Jungeun bit her lip, looking like she was still mentally debating it. A transfer to a new Alliance project _and_ a promotion? Now it seemed like it was _way_ too good to be true.

Jiwoo was calm as she nudged her friend. A reassuring smile coupled with a nod broke Jungeun’s mental battle. She returned the gesture.

“Alright, I’m in.”  _Nothing to lose._  

“Me too!” Jiwoo threw her hands up in a celebratory fashion.

“Good to hear.” Captain Jo smiled triumphantly.

Commander Jung laughed at Jiwoo’s reaction. Even Commander Ha broke her neutral expression to smile. Agent Wong looked amused at the scene.

“When you’re done packing, head over to the 2nd LZ.”

Captain Jo stood up, prompting everybody else to do so as well.

“Welcome aboard the SSV LOONA.” Captain Jo shook Jungeun and Jiwoo’s hands enthusiastically.

It seemed like they were moving a step closer towards progress.

 

 

/

 

 

“Man, she was pretty cute.” Sooyoung mumbled as they walked back to the ship.

“If it wasn’t official Alliance intel, I wouldn’t believe you if you told me she was a Shock Trooper.”

Jinsoul smirked as she elbowed Sooyoung. “I guess it’s always the _cute_ ones that are the most dangerous.”

“SHUT IT.” Sooyoung shoved Jinsoul away, she felt her face beginning to burn.

Jinsoul merely cackled as her friend’s ears rapidly turned red.

 

 

/

 

 

Back at the Alliance Base’s temporary housing quarters, Jungeun and Jiwoo were packing what little belongings they had.

“ACHOO!”

Jiwoo sniffled a bit, rubbing her nose after her sneeze.

Jungeun raised an eyebrow in question  and chuckled. “Is someone talking about you or something?”

“Hmm…” Jiwoo looked contemplative before she grinned brightly. “I hope it’s only good things!”

 

 

/

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	11. the art of pranking, enter the wolf and the froggo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's a university life without chaotic campus shenanigans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little fun and light-hearted chapter before we dive into the next action-packed chapter :D

United World University for Space, United Korea Branch

Seoul, South Korea, United Earth Alliance

[Time Frame: Unnie line + SSV LOONA currently docked at Sathur. Space Cadet babies have 1 day before UWUS Graduation.]

 

/

 

_D-1_

 

Hyejoo looked around her barren dorm room. Almost all of her stuff was packed and shipped back to her parents’ house, leaving her with a duffle bag full of clothes and basic necessities.  

With how empty it was, it looked like she was just starting University. Oh man, how time flies.

“How long are you gonna be sulking for?”

Yeojin looked amused from her seat on the couch.

“I’m not _sulking_.” Hyejoo pouted slightly.

Yeojin chortled lightly. “C’MON! This is our last day here. Graduation is _tomorrow_. We should be making the most out of today!”

Hyejoo looked over at their closet door. Their Graduation uniforms were neatly ironed and hung. One more day and then they’ll be done.

“Yeah... ok, you’re right.” A smirk slipped on her face as she turned to her roommate. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

Yeojin raised her eyebrows, a knowing look already plastered on her face. “ _Oh yes!_ Today will be carved into UWUS history! The most _chaotic_ of pranks will be unleashed.”

Yeojin rubbed her hands together like one of those 21st Century movie villains. Hyejoo chuckled, already moving towards their _secret prank stash_.

 

/

 

“Hey, have you seen Hyejoo or Yeojin at all today?”

Yerim shot Chaewon a quizzical look before she tried to remember. “You mean other than this morning at the campus’ mail center? Hmm...no, not really.”

“Huh.” Chaewon had a weird feeling; nothing bad though, just weird. “It’s just, we usually pass them by now.”

Chaewon and Yerim were walking to their next class. The Hall was usually filled with students either entering or leaving the classrooms.

 

The two stopped at Chaewon’s locker briefly. A cadet came running down the hallway, only to stop at his friend’s locker, which was conveniently near Chaewon’s.

“Dude!” The cadet paused to catch his breath. “Did you hear about what happened to the pool?”

His friend was rifling through his locker with the enthusiasm of a sloth. “Uh, no. What’s up?”

The cadet’s eyes were wide in disbelief. “Someone replaced all of the pool water.”

“Oh. A prank?” The friend shut his locker, his curiosity a bit peaked now. “So all the water’s gone?”

“No, noooo dude! The pool water’s been replaced with _purple JELLY._ ”

“HUH?”

“Uh-huh. Yeah, dude.” The cadet nodded his head quite seriously. “Purple. Jelly.”

The cadet shook his friend with each word. “Gelatin. Jell-o. PURPLE. The entire. _Olympic-size._ Pool.”

“Wha—HEY! Sto—stop shaking me!” The cadet wrangled the hands off him. “Well, what are we doing here then. I gotta see this!”

“One of the swimming instructors fell in thinking it was just purple dyed water at first. Haha! He’s been stuck for a good hour now.” The two cadets dashed off towards the campus’ pool.

 

Yerim and Chaewon exchanged a look.

“You don’t think…”

“I mean, this could be why we haven’t seen them yet…” Yerim shrugged with a sheepish smile.

Chaewon groaned, slamming her head (gently) on her locker. “What are those two dorks THINKING. Are they _trying_ to get suspended when Graduation is _literally_ tomorrow!”

Yerim pressed her lips together to stay quiet, trying hard to contain herself. When a couple seconds of silence passed, Chaewon peeked at her friend.

“...You want to go see it, don’t you.”

Yerim’s expression brightened up at her words. She grabbed Chaewon’s hand and before the blonde knew it, they were already running out of the building.

“C’mon, Chae! It’s a giant pool filled with _purple jelly_ ! You can’t tell me you _don’t_ want to see it.”

“...”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought!”

 

/

 

Heejin casually strolled through the campus. She was in between classes and thought a walk would be nice. The weather was pretty alright today, warm and breezy.

She saw a glimpse of Hyejoo, who was heading her way.

“Oh, Hyejoo! Hey, wha—?”

Hyejoo ran right by her. She could make out a giddy look on her friend’s face but she wasn’t sure. She was running a bit too fast for Heejin to make out.

“...huh…?” Heejin stared in the distance. She was very confused as to make could make Hyejoo run like that.

A commotion nearby snapped her out of it. Heejin turned towards the source.

Her eyes widened comically. More like, _what Hyejoo could be running from._

The campus water fountain, the _only_ elaborately decorated water fountain in the middle of campus, was not spraying water like usual.

It was straight up spewing FIRE.

With a circle of _fireworks_ surrounding it.

Dozens of cadets were by the scene. Not too close though, the amount of fireworks going off was ridiculous.

“NO WAY!” Heejin broke out in gleeful laughter as she ran towards the fountain, her omni-tool already out and ready to record.

“Hyejoo _really_ outdid herself this time!”

 

/

 

Hyunjin stepped into the dorm’s communal showers. She was panting slightly, a bit winded from her previous combat class. Her stupid instructor had nothing better to do so he put them through another field exercise.

All she wanted was a quick shower.

But _nope!_ That wasn’t happening today.

When she swung the door open, there was already screaming. A _very_ distinct detour from the norm. A couple of cadets ran out from the shower stalls. The water pressure was going crazy as it sprayed out rainbow colored water.

She stared at the chaotic sight for a few seconds before turning right around.

“Nope. Not again.”

Hyunjin walked out with a sigh, intent on finding a place to _safely_ shower and _not_ turn into a rainbow mess.

 

/

 

“Hey! Watch out!”

“Ahhhh!”

“Watch your feet! The amphibians are small and slippery!”

“Who let all the animals out of their cages?!”

“Who cares! We have to get them back!”

The UWUS Science Department was pure chaos. The staff were all running around trying to capture the animals used in the studies and return them to their proper habitats.

“Huh—WHAAAAA SNAKE!”

A cadet scrambled on top of a desk trying to avoid the slithering reptile.

 

/

 

One of the University’s sports instructor sipped on his coffee as he stared out at the large green soccer field.

Dozens and dozens of pink plastic flamingos stared right back at him. The plastic bird decorations were neatly placed in even spaces and covered every inch of the artificial grass lawn.

The instructor was half impressed and half annoyed. He took another sip before muttering, “I don’t get paid enough for this...”

 

/

 

Hyejoo leaned against the guard rail of the dorm’s rooftop. A slight breeze blew by, swaying a few locks of her hair. She tilted her head up at the sky, tracing the fluffy clouds floating by. It was just about an hour till the sunset.

“They should be here by now…”

The peace and quiet was gone when the door burst open dramatically by none other than... her roommate! _Right on time._ Not gonna lie, she jumped a little when the poor door smacked loudly against the brick wall.

“HAHAHA!” Yeojin came bouncing through and laughing easily, like she didn’t just cause the campus staff some major stress from all their pranks today.

Hyejoo watched her roommate giddly skip around the rooftop. Her lips quirked up to match her partner in crime, “Y’know, this is suppose to be the part of the plan where we lay low.”

“Ah, c’mon! Live a little!” Yeojin cried out, “I still can’t believe we pulled all that off.”

Yeojin jumped on Hyejoo, smothering her in a hug. “I’m so PROUD of us.” She then proceeded to bring out the crocodile tears. “Hey! Stop it—urgh...alright, alright. I’m proud of us too.” Hyejoo ended up patting her partner’s back as a smile slowly made its way to her face.

 

“Awww look at them.” Heejin cooed as she walked through the rooftop doorway. A thick folded blanket was tucked under her arms. Hyunjin snickered along, her hands were occupied by bags and bags of food.

Chaewon and Yerim were quick to follow after the two. They came in chattering while their arms held cans of various drinks.

“I can’t believe it was that purple! So vibrant and cute!”

“Seriously, where do you get that much purple jelly? More importantly, how did they cook it?!?”

Hyejoo and Yeojin scrambled to their feet upon the arrival of their friends. Yeojin shouted out a greeting, Hyejoo simply waved and smiled

“Hey! You guys made it!”

“Duh. Wouldn’t want to miss our traditional rooftop picnic.” Hyunjin retorted as she and Heejin laid out the food.

“Sorry, we got sidetracked by the animals on the loose.” Chaewon gently plopped the canned drinks on the picnic blanket. Yeojin let out a tell-tale giggle at the mention of her prank.

“Yeah! Last I heard, the frogs managed to get to the greenhouse!” Yerim plopped onto Chaewon with a giggle. Chaewon let out a little _‘whaaa’_ at the impact.

Hyejoo tugged Yeojin over to the group, the two of them sat cross-legged on the blanket.

“Well, let’s get started! I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Hyunjin snorted as she reached for the box of chicken. “You two were just _zooming_ all over campus today.”

“And I got it all on video!” Heejin laughed excitedly.

The Wolf Pack clamored energetically as they watched the pranks captured on video, munched on their pile of food, and shoved and joked with each other as the sunset-streaked sky became their background.

 

 

/

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
